Mud
by TransitIntoANewWorld
Summary: Jack makes muddy foot prints all over Bunny's new carpet. He needs to be spanked. Yaoi pairings: Jack and Bunnymund *read at your own risk


Jack Frost stared at his dirt covered feet. He bit his bottom lip as he stared in embarrassment at the mud tracks he made in the new carpet. Jack would've floated over the carpet, but a hidden impulse told him to make the wrong choice. Deep down Jack wanted to start trouble like he use to before he became a guardian.

The new carpet belongs to Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope. Bunny loves it for the soft polyester and the black and white zebra design. On warm afternoons in the Warren, the den remains several degrees cooler making the carpet a perfect place for a cat nap.

Jack rushed from the living room to the bathroom to wash off his feet. He bit his bottom lip harder to keep himself from grinning. He imagined how Bunny would react to seeing his precious carpet covered in mud and how crazy it would make him.

Jack and Bunny's relationship changed dramatically since Jack joined the big four. They had grown intimate and had even started living together. There was even more peace now that Pitch Black had been defeated. In short, no drama.

"Ugh!" Jack scoffed from inside the bathroom.

He dried off his feet as he walked back into the living room. The black rimmed clock ticked away minute after minute. Bunny was taking too long to enter the den, Jack could've cleaned his mess twice by now. Jack crossed his arms in irritation and he huffed.

"I know you saw me!" Jack yelled. He made sure Bunny was looking his way as he dropped in the den with dirty feet. Over half an hour later and Jack had had enough of waiting. Angrily he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I got mud all over your fucking carpet, you stupid rabbit!"

Flustered, Jack grumbled to himself as he paced in a circled. Bunnymund finally enter the living room silently, he watched the angsty teenager stomp on his eccentric looking carpet. His left ear twitched as he caught Jack's icy blues glaring at him.

"Your mouth is dirtier than your feet," Bunny said with annoyance. He clenched his paws as he forced himself to remain calm. Jack's eyes flickered towards Bunny's fists and his grin reappeared. They were trapped in a stare-off. Then Bunny said in an angry voice, "I hope you're prepared for the punishment you're 'bout ta receive."

Jack grinned from ear to ear with satisfaction.

"Are you going to spank me?" Jack asked.

Bunny narrowed his eyes.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Bunny like a brat. Bunny grabbed Jack's wrist pulling him to the couch. He forced Jack over his lap and he tore off the colonial pants Jack wore for over 400 years. The snow fairy punched Bunny's leg for tearing his clothes, he really liked those pants. Bunnymund growled as he spanked Jack hard on his pale bottom leaving a satisfying pink stain.

"Ah! Ow!" Jack cried at the stinging pain. Bunny continued to slap Jack on the butt turning the pink mark red. "Ow! Nn!"

"I really donna see how this is punishing you," Bunny said grabbing Jack's erection, "when you're this hard."

"Aah~" Jack moaned as precum leaked from his swollen member. He made a pain expression as Bunny lightly ran his claws across his tender area making him feel a sharp sensation that soon had him grinning.

"You're messed up, mate," Bunnymund said as he glared at Jack. He pushed Jack to the floor and he pushed the teenager's head into the muddy carpet. Jack struggled to pull his head away, but Bunny's strength made it impossible to get away from the floor. Bunny growled before saying, "ya made this mess, now I'm going ta fuck ya on it."

Jack whined as he turned pink in the face. He felt Bunny moving behind him as the pooka forced his legs apart. His head was still pressed against the floor with his hips propped up by his knees curving his back awkwardly.

"Ah! It hurts, Bunny," Jack complained.

"Good," Bunny replied, licking his fingers.

"No, it really hurts!"

"Too bad, brat," Bunny said not caring. He pushed his wet fingers into Jack's entrance suddenly making the teenager yelp.

"B-bunny!" Jack gripped the carpet tightly as he winced while Bunny stretched him quickly. Bunny wasted no time opening Jack's entrance, peeking inside to see the healthy pink color. Jack could feel the pooka's eyes staring at him and he huffed cold mist in embarrassment. "Stop staring at me!"

"I can't wait ta fuck ya up here," Bunny said in a husky voice.

"Be gentle," Jack begged as his opening twitched with excitement.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Bunny replied smacking his own hard dick against Jack's butt. He did that a few times making Jack jolt from stinging pleasure to his tender ass. Bunny smirked knowing Jack wanted him and it turned him on making him leak pre. Bunny rubbed his shaft against Jack's entrance saying, "I'll teach ya ta mess with my stuff."

Bunny shoved his shaft into Jack suddenly making the snow fairy jolt. He pushed the rest of himself in all the way to the base and he could feel Jack shake. Bunny kept his right hand holding Jack's head against the mud while he gripped Jack's hip with his left.

"Hm! Oh, Jack. I feel so good inside ya, mate," Bunny moaned as he adjusted his position to thrust.

"Ah! Ow! Haa, haa. Bun, my neck," Jack said feeling his neck ache along with his back.

Bunny grunted ignoring Jack as he pulled his hot prick out leaving the shaft inside before shoving back in. He groaned at the intense feeling making his toes curl as he thrust in and out. Wet noises mingled in the air with Jack's whines and moans. Jack was getting wet from the heat coming from Bunny's member slushing inside him hitting his inner walls driving him mad.

"I'm going m-ah! Mad from your cock! Ah! Ngh! Haa!" Jack moaned he felt the rush of pleasure coming from inside his ass. He grinned as he happily took each thrust making his dick swing between his shaky thighs.

"Ah! Hm! Mm! Ah! Yes! Fuck," Bunny groaned as he felt each thrust run up his body making him tense up. He felt so hot he panted making his mouth go dry.

Jack grabbed Bunny's hand on his head, digging his nails into the skin because the position he was forced in was getting painful to bear. Bunny decided Jack had enough and he let the teenager's head go. He pulled Jack up pressing his torso against the snow fairy's back and he turned Jack's head to face him for a kiss. Jack wrapped his arms behind him to pull Bunny closer to deepen the kiss. Bunny knotted their tongues and Jack felt a trail of drool fall down the corner of his mouth.

Jack grabbed his own hard dick and he pumped himself as his climax came. Bunny sucked on Jack's neck as he quickened his pace wanting to cum inside the teenager. Jack moaned as he touched himself, his skin felt sensitive to his stimulation as he tensed up from each tickle of pleasure.

"AH! YES! HAA, HAA, HAA! AAAAHHH!" Jack screamed as he came. He clenched up and he grit his teeth as he slurpt cum all over the carpet. Bunny grunted behind him and he could feel the hot cum from his partner fill up his insides making him feel hot enough to melt.

"AH FUCK!" Bunny cursed as he held onto Jack, curling around the fairy as he shook from his orgasm. He panted hard as he tried to regain his strength, not letting Jack go or letting them fall on the dirty carpet. Jack panted with him letting out small wisps of cold air.

After a couple of minutes to regain his composure, Bunny pulled out of Jack. Jack could feel the cum drip down his thighs and he smiled weakly feeling satisfied. Bunny lifted Jack to the old couch, laying him down on the cushions while the pooka chose to sit on the floor. They looked at each other as they caught their breaths in silence. Bunny knew what he wanted to say as he looked at Jack's messy hair.

"You're cleaning this mess up," Bunny said as he brushed his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Okay," Jack replied agreeing because he started this mess in the first place, but he got what he wanted. He grinned at Bunny feeling good about the trouble he started and he ignored the way Bunny narrowed his eyes at him.

"Spoiled brat," Bunny grumbled frowning at his partner.

Jack didn't care what bunny said as he continued to grin. Bunny sighed feeling good from just having sex as he lied his head on the couch next to Jack. The snow fairy scratched his ears affectionally making him purr.

"I love you," Jack sang.

"Ya love ta make me angry," Bunny replied with a purr.

"I do," Jack admitted.

"There's no shame with you," Bunny said with a half-lidded look.

"None," Jack replied with a cheeky grin at the way Bunny looked cute all annoyed.

"Oh, boy. Jus' put me with a pack of hungry wolves, it'd be easier living than with you," Bunny said looking annoyed with his ears folded back.

"Ya don't mean that, do you?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"…"

"Bunny!?"

"Of course not!"

Jack flicked Bunny's nose before giving it a kiss. Bunny nuzzled Jack's neck breathing in the fresh cool scent of winter. Jack stroked Bunny's head holding him close as his whiskers tickled him.

"After I clean up the mess. Can we do it again?" Jack asked feeling is energy return. Bunny blushed underneath his fur as he hid in Jack's neck.

"Sure, mate," Bunny replied feeling a mental switch "turn on."


End file.
